List of N-Strike: The Video Game Elite Blasters
This is a list of fictional blasters in the game, ranging from basic blasters to unlockable and Mega-blasters. Returning basic blasters Crusher SAD-G The Crusher SAD-G is a Top Secret Nerf blaster. It is very big, with a handle at the top, and a massive ballistic ball will fire out of it as soon as you pull the trigger. The body of the blaster has similar characteristics to that of a Vulcan EBF-25 and a Goliathan UB-1. Goliathan UB-1 The Goliathan UB-1 is a Top Secret Nerf blaster. It is very big, and shoots one Mammoth dart. It also has a handle at the top. It is the counterpart of the Goliathan Nitro. It looks similar to the Vulcan EBF-25. Hydra SG-7 The Hydra SG-7 is a blaster with a capacity of 35 Magnum Darts and firing 7 darts at a time. Extra darts can be stored in the back. It can be unlocked with the code HRANGE13. Spartan NCS-12 The Spartan NCS-12 was a blaster remade into the Stampede ECS. It held 12 Streamline Darts and used the Triple Burst ''' technique allowing it to fire 9 darts per second. It resembles a Beretta Cx4 Storm. It appears to be primed via bolt. Strangely, its bolt goes backward for priming and forward for reloading. Stampede REV-12 ''Not to be confused with Stampede ECS. '' The '''Stampede REV-12 is gun that fires 12 Micro darts, 2 at a time and is cocked by a pump grip. It resembles a Maverick REV-6 with two tactical rails: one on the top and one on the bottom. It was never released. Vengeance REV-8 The Vengeance REV-8 is a Top-Secret blaster. It has an 8 dart holding, rotating barrel that shoots magnum darts. It also comes with a small, unremovable extension barrel in the front of it, and sort-of parallels a Maverick/'Maverick Midnight'. Even though the Firefly REV-8 is the same class as it, it is smaller and actually resembles a revolver. New basic blasters Cerberus CS-12 The Cerberus CS-12 '''is a blaster that holds 12 Missile Darts. It fires 3 Missile Darts at once, and it is like a rocket launcher. It was never released. Hammerhead GL-1 The '''Hammerhead GL-1 '''is a blaster that holds 1 Echidna SX Grenade. It is exactly the same as the BullSharc, except that it holds 1 grenade instead of 16. It has the same shape as the BullSharc GL-8 and it is probably its successor. Icarus HM-7 The '''Icarus HM-7 '''is a blaster that holds 35 Homing Darts which are exclusive to this blaster. It fires 7 Homing Darts at a time and is very loud when firing. It is an Anti-Aircraft weapon, and is the default weapon in the mission '''Prepare For Takeoff. SemperFire RF-100 The SemperFire RF-100 is a blaster that holds 100 Magnum Darts. It replaced the original SemperFire RF-200, with a lower capacity and a slower rate of fire. It was never released. Mega-blasters All Mega-blasters feature maxed out stats based on their original counterparts. Aquatic Hydra TBA Burning Vengeance TBA Desert Recon The Desert Recon is a Recon with a desert-like color scheme. Gold Raider The Gold Raider is a customized version of the Raider CS-35. Grand Goliathan TBA Jungle Spartan The Jungle Spartan NCS-12 is an upgraded blaster of the regular Spartan NCS-12. It has a dark-green base and light-green detail. Its features include an upgraded banana clip, max dart damage and a single barrel add-on. It can fire up to 12 Streamline Darts. A scope was added to this blaster, as well as the clip being replaced by a banana clip. It resembles a real life AK-74u. Longstrike Falcon TBA Maverick Midnight The Maverick Midnight is commonly confused with the original Maverick colour scheme. It is not sold in stores. Mega Cerberus TBA Oak Icarus TBA Semperfire Ultra The SemperFire Ultra is an upgraded SemperFire RF-100. It has max dart damage crimson base and silver detail, and it also has a double-barrel on top of it as an add-on. Sharktooth Hammerhead TBA Stampede Ghost TBA Super Crusher TBA Ultimate Vulcan TBA Category:Lists